


sinestesia

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala itu, senja sayup-sayup berbisik. Namun, ia tak sanggup mengusik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinestesia

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Senja itu, sang surya nyaris menarik sempurna tirai jingga di langit. Gagak-gagak pun secara komikal berkoak. Bulu hitamnya makin serupa siluet yang menutup sinar datang mentari.

“Untukmu.”

“Eh?”

Senja itu, hanya tinggal mereka. Dua insan yang janji bertemu di ruangan kecil berornamen macam-macam. Lembar-lembar kertas berpanel dengan goresan pensil yang belum ditinta, berserakan di atas meja. Komputer canggih yang teronggok di pojokan dan beberapa benda seperti topi hitam tinggi, satu dek kartu, serta tongkat sulap di rak kaca.

“Aku mempelajari ini saat di klub memasak tadi,” Jelasnya tanpa ragu atau bahkan kelewat percaya diri, “Dan aku sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu, Tazaki.”

Netra hitamnya memandang objek yang tersodor di hadapannya. Sebuah _cupcake_ berukuran sedang berhiaskan lapisan gula berbentuk dua merpati putih, “Hm, benar kau yang membuatnya?”

“Benar kok!” Pemuda itu berseru membela diri, “Err, walaupun memang ada sedikit campur tangan Fukumoto, sih. Tapi ia hanya berkontribusi dua puluh persen, sedangkan aku sisanya.”

Persentase yang bagus. Tentu, Tazaki percaya kalau teman sekelasnya ini tidak berbohong. Karena memang ia bukanlah tipe yang senang berkelakar bila sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya.

“Kenapa diam saja? Ini bukan pajangan, lho. Ayo, cepat dimakan!”

Sang pemberi mewanti-wanti, Tazaki pun hanya bisa menuruti. Tangannya terulur, meraih kue beralaskan _paper cup_ tersebut. Satu gigitan, mulanya, hingga berbagai rasa kini bersinkronisasi menjadi satu kesatuan yang membangkitkan selera makannya. Kendati Tazaki bukanlah penyuka kudapan manis, khusus kali ini indera pengecapnya tak menolak.

“Bagaimana?”

“Ini enak. Aku menyukainya,” Tazaki berujar. Tarikan senyum mempertegas kalimat tulusnya, “Terima kasih, Kaminaga.”

Cengiran Kaminaga merekah, mengingatkan Tazaki pada hangatnya matahari di pagi hari, “Terima kasih kembali, Tazaki.”

Senja itu, gelap menyambut. Namun gulita tak berani menyela keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lagi kerajingan sama drama CD JG yang baru hahaa~~ plis itu anak2 d-kikan versi masa sekolahnya unyu2 banget astagaa asdfghjkl--/udah  
> dan gara2 itu, akhirnya saya tergelitik buat bikin drabble seputar mereka~
> 
> Sekadar info, di drama CD-nya, Kaminaga anak klub masak dan Tazaki anak klub sulap (udah ketebak banget sih ya /nak)
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca~ *wink*


End file.
